jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Corellianer
Als Corellianer werden die auf Corellia lebenden Menschen bezeichnet, die mit zwei weiteren Spezies zur Urbevölkerung Corellias zählen, wenn auch nur die menschliche Gesellschaft als Corellianer bekannt ist. Corellianer sind bekannt für ihre Abenteuerlust und Sturheit und blicken auf eine weitreichende, ereignisreiche Geschichte zurück. Bekannte Individuen waren unter anderem Han Solo, Corran Horn und Wedge Antilles, die sich in der Geschichte der Galaxis als Helden hervortaten. Beschreibung Allgemein Als Corellianer werden lediglich die Menschen bezeichnet, die auf Corellia heimisch sind, und selbst die Selonianer und Drall, die mit vierzig Prozent einen großen Teil der Bevölkerung ausmachen, werden niemals Corellianer genannt. Somit handelt es sich um ein rein menschliches Volk, ähnlich wie im Falle der Bevölkerung von Brentaal IV, die diesen Status ebenso handhabt. Insgesamt bilden die Corellianer sechzig Prozent der Bevölkerung Corellias,Coruscant and the Core Worlds außerdem dominieren sie stark die Politik ihres Heimatplaneten.Heroes & Rogues Ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihrer Gesellschaft ist die feste Bindung zwischen den Mitgliedern einzelner Familien und die Loyalität innerhalb derselben. In dieser Beziehung existieren viele traditionelle Bräuche und Richtlinien. Diese reichen von regelmäßigen familiären Zusammenkünften bis hin zur angemessenen Verhaltensweise gegenüber corellianischen Macht-Benutzern, die den Rang eines Jedi-Meisters erlangen. Während die Traditionen ihres Volkes jedoch sehr wichtig sind, hatten corellianische Jedi innerhalb des Alten Ordens den Ruf, wenig traditionsbewusst zu sein, was einen starken Kontrast bildet. Hohe Imperiale Corellianer standen zudem in dem Ruf sehr strebsam und autoritär zu handeln. Kultur und Bräuche Zu den Bräuchen der Corellianer zählt die Verbrennung ihrer Verstorbenen, deren Überreste dann mithilfe von besonderen Schwerkraftgeneratoren zu rohen synthetischen Diamanten gepresst werden. Hiermit glauben sie, ihren Toten eine Art physischer Unsterblichkeit zu gewährleisten.Bacta-Piraten Der Peregrin ist ein altes corellianisches Schreckensmärchen, das man den Kindern erzählt, um ihnen Angst zu machen: Es war eine Art Geist, dazu verdammt, auf ewig über die Welt zu wandern und nie nach Hause zurückzukehren. Garm Bel Iblis benannte seine Flotte nach diesem mythologischen Geschöpf.Thrawn-Trilogie – Die Dunkle Seite der Macht Ein altes Sprichwort besagt, Corellianer hätten Raketentreibstoff anstelle von Blut, was auf ihren typischen Charakter zurückzuführen ist. Sie sind bekannt dafür, dass sie sich äußerst hart geben und sehr viel Alkohol trinken und diesen auch im Übermaß zu vertragen, was allein schon die Fülle an Spirituosen beweist, die ihren Ursprung auf Corellia finden, darunter corellianischer Whiskey, Rum und Cognac. Für gewöhnlich sind sie äußerst risikofreudig, wagemutig, sehr pragmatisch und in den meisten Fällen auch mehr oder weniger rücksichtslos, und häufig verbergen sie ihre Wirkungsstärke hinter einer Maske aus Desinteresse und reinem Egoismus. Ihre, am Durchschnitt gemessen, exzellenten Instinkte und Reflexe machen sie zu hervorragenden Piloten und Erkundern. Überdies sind sie als begabte Bastler und Erfinder bekannt, die ihre Raumschiffe komplett an ihre eigenen Gewohnheiten und Bedürfnisse anpassen. Dies ist einer der Gründe für die vielen Innovationen, welche die Corellianische Ingenieursgesellschaft hervorbrachte. Corellianer, die im Militär dienen, tragen die so genannten Corellianischen Blutstreifen seitlich ihrer Hosenbeine, welche sie als Ausführer von heroischen Taten kennzeichnen. Gastronomie Zu den Spezialitäten der corellianischen Küche zählt Ryshcate, ein Gebäck, das zu besonderen Anlässen gegessen wurde.Angriff auf Coruscant Corellianer sprechen gegenüber Außenseitern eher ungern über Corellia, denn obwohl der Planet ein beliebtes Handelszentrum im Kern der Galaxis ist, haben sie ein gewisses Bedürfnis nach Isolation. Namensgebung Unter den gebräuchlichen menschlichen Namen in der gesamten Galaxis sind viele zu finden, die ihren Ursprung in der Gesellschaft der Corellianer und auf deren Heimatplaneten finden. Platt Okeefe hatte beispielsweise einen typischen corellianischen, weiblichen Vornamen, obwohl sie zum Volk der Brentaalaner gehörte. Ebenso stammten die Vornamen von Mara Jade, Kyle Katarn und Zak Arranda aus der corellianischen Kultur. Die corellianische Namensgebung orientiert sich sehr häufig an kurzen, einfachen Namen, wofür Han Solo ein sehr gutes Beispiel darstellt, und meistens haben Corellianer lediglich einen Vor- und Nachnamen. Auf der anderen Seite entscheiden sich einige Familien, ihren Kindern zwei kurze Namen zu geben, und in diesen Fällen werden beide Namen zusätzlich zum Familiennamen genutzt.Callsigns: Names of Corellia Viele der Namen sind auf Spitznamen zurückzuführen, welche sich ursprünglich von anderen Namen ableiteten, und viele Corellianer benutzen selbst Spitznamen, abgeleitet von ihren Geburtsnamen. Einige wenige Corellianer entscheiden sich im Laufe des Lebens, lediglich einen einzigen, allein stehenden Namen zu verwenden, für gewöhnlich handelt es sich hierbei um einen, den sie für sich selbst wählen, nachdem sie das Erwachsenenalter erreicht haben. Wenn zwei einflussreiche corellianische Familien durch Heirat zusammenfinden, werden die Nachnamen oft verbunden, um die Verbundenheit zwischen den Familien deutlich zu machen. Der Name von Thrackan Sal-Solo ist ein Beispiel hierfür, er entstand durch eine Heirat zwischen der Familien Sal und Solo. Weniger einflussreiche Familien nutzen diese Kombinierungen ebenfalls, um somit Loyalität gegenüber mächtigeren Gruppen auszudrücken. Häufig findet man mehrere Corellianer mit demselben Nachnamen vor, ohne dass sie verwandt sind oder nur geringfügig miteinander zu tun haben, da ihre Namen sehr häufig auftreten. Sprache Die corellianische Sprache war eine von mehreren Sprachen, wie Bothanisch, die Jahrtausende vor der Schlacht von Yavin zur Handelssprache der Galaktischen Republik, Basic, wurden - zuvor sprachen sie Altcorellianisch.Alles unter einem Hutt Unter Schmugglern und Piraten wurde die alte Sprache auch später noch genutzt und verstanden. Corellianer weisen wie die Coruscanti auch einen charakteristischen Akzent auf, auf den viele als Teil ihrer Kultur sehr stolz sind. Daher wurde 40 NSY verächtlich über Han Solo gesagt, sein Akzent sei mehr Coruscanti als corellianisch.Opfer Geschichte Corellianer blicken auf eine lange und ereignisreiche Geschichte zurück und bevölkerten während dieser hunderte von Planeten. Ihre Geschichte lässt sich nicht bis zu ihrem Ursprung zurückverfolgen, da Corellia bereits vor der Zeit, in der die geschichtlichen Aufzeichnungen begannen, eine Gesellschaft beherbergte, die aus einem Mix aus Menschen, Drall und Selonianern bestand. Viele behaupteten, die Corellianer hätten den Hyperraumantrieb erfunden, andere gingen davon aus, dass sie diese Technologie von Reisenden adaptierten, als diese ihr System besuchten. Unabhängig davon war die corellianische Gesellschaft eine derer, die im Jahr 25053 VSY gemeinsam die Galaktische Republik gründeten. Schon kurz nachdem sie die Raumfahrt für sich entdeckt hatten, waren die ersten corellianischen Entdecker in der Galaxis unterwegs und erforschten diese, wobei sie vorwiegend die Corellianische Schnellstraße und Perlemianische Handelsstraße gebrauchten. Zu dieser Zeit wurde der Erste Corellianische Vertrag ins Leben gerufen. Während die Republik mächtiger wurde und Corellia an Einfluss gewann, begann die Kolonisation anderer Planeten durch die Corellianer, und über die folgenden Jahrtausende wurden sie weithin dafür bekannt, exzellente Piloten, berüchtigte Schmuggler und funktionstüchtige Raumschiffe hervorzubringen. Corellianer waren seit jeher skeptisch gegenüber großen Regierungen, auch wenn sie eines der Gründungsvölker der Galaktischen Republik waren, und bewahrten die Unabhängigkeit Corellias als ein wertvolles Gut. miniatur|rechts|Der Corellianer [[Han Solo wird als Held der Rebellen-Allianz gefeiert.]] Zwischen den Corellianern und den beiden anderen auf Corellia lebenden Spezies gab es während der Geschichte ihrer Heimat viele Hochs und Tiefs hinsichtlich der Harmonie ihrer Zusammenarbeit und des Zusammenlebens. Zur Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums waren sie gezwungen, eng und bedingungslos zusammen zu arbeiten. Viele Corellianer wurden zu dieser Zeit in den Dienst für das Imperium berufen. Einige Zeit nach der Gründung des Imperiums wurde der Corellianische Widerstand ins Leben gerufen und als einer der ersten Schritte in Richtung Rebellion gegen die Herrschaft des Imperators wurde 2 VSY der Zweite Corellianische Vertrag in Zusammenarbeit mit Alderaan und Chandrila unterzeichnet, wobei Garm Bel Iblis Corellia repräsentierte. Bis zur Zeit der Neuen Republik, wurde das corellianische Volk von einem Diktat geführt, diese Position wurde dann jedoch durch die des General-Gouverneurs ersetzt. Die Geschichte brachte viele corellianische Helden hervor, Han Solo, Crix Madine, Corran Horn und Wedge Antilles waren nur eine Handvoll unter zahlreichen Corellianern, die sich in ihrem Kampf für ein festes Ziel bewährten. Ihre für Corellianer so typische Natur, alles für eine Sache zu riskieren, an die sie glaubten, kam ihnen hierbei durchaus zugute und sicherte ihren Erfolg.The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons Hinter den Kulissen *Die Beschreibung des corellianischen Volkes hinsichtlich der typischen Verhaltensmuster im Quellenbuch Coruscant and the Core Worlds beschreibt ziemlich genau den Charakter Han Solos, weshalb sehr wahrscheinlich ist, dass sich speziell an diesem orientiert wurde. *In Die Mission der Rebellen wird erwähnt, Corellianer würden kein Glücksspiel betreiben und in Die teuflische Falle steht, sie hätten nichts für Wetten übrig. Das widerspricht beides gewissermaßen der allgemeinen Beschreibung von Corellianern, die besonders abenteuerlustig und risikofreudig sein sollen. Ansonsten bestätigen auch die Romane der X-Wing-Romanreihe dieses Bild. Quellen *''X-Wing'' – Angriff auf Coruscant *''X-Wing'' – Die Mission der Rebellen *''X-Wing'' – Die teuflische Falle *''X-Wing'' – Bacta-Piraten *''X-Wing'' – Die Gespensterstaffel *''Kampf um die Neue Republik'' – Alles unter einem Hutt *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Die Dunkle Seite der Macht *''Wächter der Macht'' – Opfer *''Star Wars Gamer (9), ''Callsigns: Names of Corellia *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Völker Kategorie:Legends en:Corellian es:Corelliano nl:Corellian pt:Corelliano zh-hk:科瑞利安人